The present invention relates to a package for a series of products, of the type comprising a pliant wrapper, especially of elongate general shape, including a folded and sealed sheet.
Known packages of this type are especially intended for prepackaged products which may, for example, be ailments, such as strips of chewing gum, cheese slices, biscuits or bars of chocolate, or else chip cards. The wrapper contains these products and may be constituted by a rolled-up or folded sheet, for example made of paper or of a complex produced, for example, by the association of a plastic film, of paper and of aluminium (or by the combination of two of these); this sheet surrounds and then envelops a stack of the said products in order to form a cylinder held together by adhesively bonding one longitudinal edge of the sheet to the opposite longitudinal edge; the ends of the cylinder are held in position, folded, by sealing, for example by adhesive bonding, in order for one to form the end wall and the other the lid of the wrapper.
In order to open a package, the lid of the wrapper is, for example, torn and unfolded; when a tear strip is provided for this purpose in proximity to the lid over a circumference of the cylinder of the wrapper, this strip is preferably torn and the lid completely and permanently removed.
Such a package is very economical for commonly consumed products and highly advantageous since it allows them to be preserved grouped together in the wrapper and available, at any moment, for dispensing and consumption.
However, as soon as the wrapper of a package of this type has been opened, it can no longer be closed up again in a secure manner and/or it is permanently without a lid; this wrapper therefore runs the risk, at any moment, of allowing the remaining products that it contains to escape, which represents a serious drawback. This is particularly annoying when the package whose wrapper is already opened is left in the pocket of an article of clothing, in a bag or a case, or else in the glove compartment of a vehicle. The remaining products that it contains may then become dispersed with other objects.